


bunda

by kuurou



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: "karena seorang ibu ingin melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk anaknya, meskipun cara yang digunakannya seringkali membuat anaknya kesal."#ChallengeYourselfChallenge - paket medium





	bunda

**Author's Note:**

> bunda  
> Touhou Project © ZUN (Jun’ya Ota)  
> bunda © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)  
> Warning: OOC, OC, plothole(s), multiple genres (family – angst – drama), and many more.  
> Rate: K+  
> Notes:  
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.  
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.  
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

“Yukari …”

_Sudah, sudah cukup—_

Perlahan wanita bergaun ungu itu menghampiri yang memanggilnya. Wanita ber _hakama_ putih terbujur lemah di atas _futon_ hangatnya, wanita yang berjuang melawan sakitnya, wanita yang kini menanti ….

“… Panggilkan dia … kumohon ….”

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, dipanggilnya gadis kecil berhiaskan pita merah dari bibir pintu geser itu. Membuatnya berjalan perlahan dengan kedua kaki kecilnya, menghampiri sang pemohon yang tersenyum lemah melihat anak semata wayangnya.

“Ibu … Ibu kenapa?”

“Ibu tidak … apa-apa, Sayang. Jangan khawatirkan Ibu ….”

Raut wajah anak itu seketika berubah, bercampur antara khawatir dan sedih. Tangan lentik milik wanita berambut hitam kecokelatan itu kini mengelus tangan kecil anaknya, menyalurkan kasih sayang ataupun menenangkan anaknya ataupun memberi tanda bahwa ….

“Ibu janji … kalau Ibu sudah sembuh, kita akan bermain bersama lagi, kita akan bermain lagi bersama Genjii ….”

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan ucapan ibunya yang terus memberikan andai. Namun, wanita itu dapat membaca maksud lain dari sepasang mata merah gelap anaknya, maksud akan anaknya yang tidak ingin ….

“Jangan menangis lagi, Sayang ….”

Terisak, gadis itu segera memeluk tubuh ibunya.

Erat, erat sekali.

Bahkan Yukari yang melihatnya seakan tak kuasa menahan tangis, sadar bahwa gadis kecil itu _sebaiknya_ tak mengetahui perandaian yang diberikan ibunya itu hanya sebuah angan-angan belaka, hanya mimpi yang tak akan pernah ….

Gadis kecil itu seharusnya tak mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

“Sayang, boleh Ibu minta sesuatu?”

Sesempat-sempatnya wanita beriris merah gelap itu (Yukari sampai menduga bahwa warna sepasang mata anaknya itu benar-benar berasal darinya) meminta sesuatu, sambil menggenggam tangan kecil anaknya—yang kini mengangguk—pula.

“Ibu ingin … bunga. Bunga yang kita tanam di halaman,” jelasnya seraya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang sayang, tak membuat gadis itu berhenti menunjukkan kesedihannya.

“Berapa banyak, Ibu?”

“… Sebanyak-banyaknya ….”

Gadis itu terdiam, tetapi kepalanya mengangguk tanda menyanggupi permintaan ibunya. Ditinggalkannya sang ibu yang terbujur lemah di atas _futon_ hangatnya, sesaat gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan itu menengok ke arah belakangnya. Wanita _blonde_ itu dapat melihat kesedihan tertampak begitu jelas pada wajah anak itu, sebelum menyadari arah pandangannya yang kini kepadanya.

“Miss Yukari … Ibu akan baik-baik saja, ‘kan?”

Ah, Yukari benar-benar ingin memeluk anak yang begitu polos itu. Seerat-eratnya.

Namun sayang, wanita itu hanya dapat memberi anggukan. Tak berani menjawab, entah dalam bentuk pernyataan yang (menurutnya) pahit ataupun dalam bentuk kebohongan. Anak itu lagi-lagi terdiam, lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

“… Kupikir … dia sudah siap untuk menggantikanku.”

Wanita beriris ungu itu kini memandangi sang mitra bicaranya yang lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya. “Bukankah dia masih terlalu kecil, Sendai? Terlalu cepat rasa—“

“—Lebih cepat lebih baik, Yukari. Jika dia tidak cepat-cepat menggantikanku, bagaimana keadaan kuil ini nantinya?”

Ah, tidak, Yukari terasa kelu. Tak berani lagi memberikan argumentasi yang berarti untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sendai.

“Bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku … kalau kuil ini kunci dari Penghalang Besar Hakurei?”

Ya, wanita bergaun ungu itu lagi-lagi tak berani berargumen.

Tentu saja, karena dilihatnya _teman manusia_ nya yang seakan sudah siap untuk dipanggil. Membuatnya segera berhambur mendekati wanita ber _hakama_ putih itu.

“Yukari … aku … mohon …”

“Cukup, Sendai. Cukup …”

“Ku … mohon … ja … ga … dia … seper … ti kau menja … ga a … nakmu. Dan ka … ta … kan pa … danya … a … ku me—”

Dan Sendai tertidur pulas.

_Pulas yang teramat pulas._

Dalam pelukan Yukari yang mulai menangis, berharap gadis kecil itu tak menyadari ibunya kini tak lagi menemani ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kali pertamanya, Yukari benci berbohong. Terutama pada gadis kecil itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya menerima pertanyaan “ _Ke mana Ibu?_ ” ataupun tetek bengeknya yang meluncur dari bibir polos anak berpita merah itu sejak kemarin, dan rasanya … cukup.

Yukari tak ingin bersedih terlalu dalam.

Sayangnya, gadis ini justru menyuguhkan kesedihan yang sangat ingin wanita itu hindari.

“Itu … abu siapa? Mau dikubur di mana …?”

Buru-buru wanita beriris ungu itu menggendong gadis berhelaian hitam kecokelatan yang hanya bisa melihat ke arah belakangnya seraya mengucurkan air matanya itu, lalu membawanya pergi. Persetan dengan itu semua, toh di sana ada Ran—masih untung ia tak membawa Chen ke mari, _berbahaya_ jika _shikigami_ kucing itu ikut bersamanya—yang ikut melayat bersamanya, menyaksikan pemakaman seseorang ( _yang menurut Yukari sendiri_ ) perlu dihindari gadis ini.

Yukari hanya ingin gadis yang digendongnya tak tahu kenyataan pahit ini.

“Miss Yukari, di mana Ibu?” tanya gadis itu untuk ke sekian kalinya. “Ibu tidak pergi ke mana-mana … ‘kan?”

Yukari hanya diam.

“Kenapa Ibu tidak ada di sini bersama kita?”

Ah … apa yang harus wanita beriris ungu itu jawab? Pertanyaan itu rupanya …

… _tanpa jawaban pasti_.

Dan sekali lagi gadis itu menangis kencang memanggil ibunya, mengiringi tangisan tanpa suara wanita _blonde_ yang kini mendekap tubuh gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Hupla!”

“Kau bisa membawanya? Sampah ini berat se—Ah, ya. Kau ini _Oni_ , ya ….”

Suika hanya terkekeh dengan kepalanya yang menopang sekarung besar berisi sampah. Di depannya, Reimu hanya menghela napas seraya menepuk pelan keningnya.

“Ya sudahlah, aku ingin membereskan gudang.”

_Oni_ berhelaian oranye itu tahu ucapan Reimu barusan tidak bermaksud mengusirnya, lebih kepada menyuruhnya untuk segera membuang sampah. Dengan langkah santai tapi cepat, gadis _iblis_ bertanduk dua nan panjang itu membawa sampah di atas kepalanya, meninggalkan sang _miko_ bernuansa merah-putih yang menghela napas sembari memantaunya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai gudang yang berdebu.

Gadis beriris merah gelap itu sedikit tahu seperti apa gudangnya. Ia masih ingat di mana diletakkannya tempurung-tempurung lama milik kura-kura tua peliharaannya itu (aih, baru saja ia mengunjungi Genjii di danau belakang kuilnya), gadis itu juga masih ingat di mana pakaian-pakaian yang dikenakannya sewaktu kecil (terutama pakaiannya saat memulai takdir sebagai penjaga kuilnya) itu disimpan. Tetapi untuk sebagian besar barang-barang yang sudah lama teronggok di dalam sini …

… jangan harap Reimu ingat.

Oh, apalagi sebuah peti kayu yang terlihat usang di sudut ruangan.

Namun, gadis berpita merah besar itu penasaran dengan peti itu, dan itulah alasan mengapa ia segera menghampirinya. Dilihatnya kotak tua yang seakan dimakan usia, tetapi masih kokoh menjaga sesuatu di dalamnya. Dan kini Reimu penasaran akan sesuatu yang disimpan di dalam sana, dengan hati-hati ia mencoba membuka peti tersebut, tak menaruh ekspektasi lebih mengenai isinya.

Yah, memang _beruntung_ insting gadis berjulukan _Shrine Maiden of Paradise_ ini.

Karena memang, isi kotak itu hanyalah lembar-lembar gambar khas anak kecil di mana kebanyakan gambar itu menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut hitam serta gadis kecil berwarna rambut sama yang mengenakan pita merah, beberapa terdapat gambar seorang wanita _blonde_ berpakaian ungu, tak lupa beberapa helai _hakama_ putih usang yang terlipat rapi, dan … apa itu?

Sepucuk amplop yang warnanya putih menguning?

Bukan Hakurei Reimu jika dia tidak penasaran akan sesuatu yang menggugahnya, dan sepucuk amplop itu entah mengapa mampu memikatnya. Dibaliknya amplop tersebut, lalu dibukanya. Dapat terlihat selembar kertas yang terlipat-lipat, membuat gadis beriris merah gelap itu mengeluarkannnya lalu membuka lipatan-lipatan yang menyembunyikan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya deretan kata-kata yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut.

Awalnya kedua alisnya mengerut mengikuti kata demi kata yang dibacanya. Namun, perlahan-lahan kerutan itu mengendur, mulai tergantikan dengan bulatan merah bola matanya yang membesar memberikan tatapan nanar pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Mulutnya kini terbuka sedikit, mulai gemetar tak keruan. Kedua tangannya yang memegang kertas itu ikut bergetar, sedikit memaksa Reimu untuk duduk bersandar tanpa memedulikan pakaiannya ternodai debu begitu banyaknya.

Getaran itu menyebar, kini tubuhnya yang gemetar seraya memegangi surat itu, seakan memaksa kedua matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca itu untuk terus membaca kenyataan pedih pada surat tersebut.

Tapi Reimu sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Entah berapa kali gudang itu diramaikan oleh isakan-isakan kecil, entah seberapa lama gadis beriris merah gelap itu terus tenggelam dalam kesedihan, membuatnya terlarut dalam kelamnya suasana di gudang. Surat itu seakan bertambah lapuk oleh dekapan erat Reimu yang kini duduk bersandar di sisi kotak besar, terutama saat ia merapatkan kedua lipatan kakinya pada badannya. Isakan itu kini semakin ramai oleh bisikan lirih yang seakan memanggil seseorang yang begitu disayanginya, meski tahu suaranya tak akan mampu mencapainya.

_Mencapainya ke atas langit sana …_ _._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Di mana Reimu?”

_Oni_ bertanduk dua nan panjang itu hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ibu jarinya terarah ke salah satu arah.

“Seingatku, dia sedang di gudang. Memangnya ada apa?”

“Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja~”

Suika hanya bisa memaklumi jawaban Yukari. Ah, hafal betul sifat-sifat _orang_ terbijak se-Gensokyo itu rupanya.

“Kalau mau, hampiri saja. Aku ingin tidur~”

Tipikal Ibuki Suika, kalau tidak bermabuk-mabukan, tidur adalah pilihan keduanya untuk menghabiskan waktu di Kuil Hakurei. Masih untung Reimu tak menganggapnya parasit hidup hingga saat ini.

Seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan sebilah kipas kayu kecilnya yang terlipat, Yukari _menenggelamkan_ diri ke dalam portalnya, hanya untuk memunculkan dirinya kembali tepat di dekat gudang Kuil Hakurei. Yakin tak ada masalah apapun membuatnya memasuki gudang itu …

… tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya.

Aneh.

Aneh, karena Yukari sendiri sudah yakin ia telah membersihkan telinganya sendiri. Pasalnya, lamat-lamat didengarnya isakan serta bisikan yang seakan memanggil seseorang. Wanita beriris ungu itu tahu suara siapa yang didengarnya, hanya saja ia tak tahu di mana keberadaannya. Selain itu, Yukari keburu percaya pada Suika yang dikenalnya tak suka berbohong, bahkan Yukari sendiri tahu alasan mengapa Suika tertarik pada Reimu!

—ah, bukan tertarik dalam konteks romantik, kawan—

Sekarang bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh arti, tanda dirinya sadar akan suatu hal yang menurutnya penting.

_Sudah saatnya Reimu mengerti tentang semua ini._

Begitu pasti langkahnya memasuki gudang nan kelam itu hanya untuk mencari sumber suara yang didengarnya hingga kini, sebelum pemilik mata berbulatan ungu itu menangkap sesuatu bernuansa merah-putih di sana.

Yukari tahu siapa yang berada di sana.

Tak ingin mengagetkan sumber isakan itu, wanita _blonde_ itu berjalan pelan menghampirinya, seorang gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan terduduk menutupi wajahnya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya seraya bersandar di sisi sebuah peti kayu besar. Tangannya memegang secarik kertas yang begitu lusuh dan basah, membuatnya nyaris hancur saking tuanya kertas tersebut.

Instingnya menyuruhnya untuk berjongkok tepat di depannya, menghiraukan bagian bawah gaun putihnya yang kotor oleh debu-debu di lantai itu. Wanita berambut pirang itu ingat kali terakhir gadis penjaga kuil itu menangis di depannya, itupun karena ia menghancurkan kuil sekaligus rumahnya yang baru saja dibangun pasca _insiden cuaca_.

Lalu teringat pula saat Reimu kecil terus menerus menangis mencari ibunya _yang katanya pergi entah ke mana_ , sampai-sampai sang _youkai_ harus membujuk gadis kecil berpita merah itu untuk berlatih ataupun sekadar jalan-jalan hanya untuk membuatnya lupa akan keberadaan ibunya saat itu.

Kejam memang, Yukari sendiri tak tega untuk melakukan semua itu.

Tetapi itu semua demi kebahagiaan Reimu semata, meski hanya semu.

Ah, seketika wanita beriris ungu itu ingin mengusap air matanya yang sudah banyak mengalir itu. Ingin pula ia mendekap gadis yang kini rapuh itu, memberikan kasih sayang serta rasa empati begitu mendalam untuknya …

“… Berhenti melihatku seperti itu, Yukari …”

… atau tidak sama sekali.

Bukannya marah, Yukari justru memasang ekspresi tenang di depan Reimu yang penuh dengan air mata. Pikirannya mulai mengingatkan dirinya bahwa gadis di depannya itu sudah tahu kenyataan pahit itu.

Sangat tahu malah.

“Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku soal ini?”

Ah, rupanya Reimu memaksa.

Dielusnya kepala gadis berpita itu, dengan senyuman tulusnya Yukari pun angkat bicara, “karena memang ibumu yang memintaku untuk melakukan semua ini, kau masih begitu kecil saat itu.”

“Tapi … mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sampai sekarang?!”

Hening.

“Kenapa, Yukari?! Kenapa?!”

Ah, tidak. Mengapa lidah Yukari justru kelu di saat krusial seperti ini?! Mengapa Reimu terus memaksanya untuk memulai topik tragis ini?!

“Kenapa kau … tidak beritahu aku kalau … kalau Ibu—“

Sebuah dekapan erat dari Reimu mengakhiri rancauan pedihnya sendiri, menyusul dengan sebuah teriakan sedih bercampur isakan yang tak kalah kencangnya. Menyentuh hati wanita _blonde_ yang dipeluknya sehingga membuatnya mengusap punggung serta kepala gadis beriris merah gelap itu seraya berbisik menenangkannya, meskipun Yukari tahu air mata yang selalu keluar itu membasahi gaun putihnya.

Ah, seharusnya Yukari memberitahu semua ini dari dulu ….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Heeeei~ Kita ini mau ke mana sih?!”

“Ke pemakaman.”

Youmu langsung bergidik takkala mengetahui tujuan mereka saat itu. Salahkan saja Marisa yang barusan menanyakan tujuan mereka, salahkan juga Reimu yang justru santai menjawab pertanyaannya barusan sehingga ketahuan sudah ke mana arahnya selama ini.

Dan jangan lupa, salahkan Yuyuko (yang rupanya berkonspirasi dengan Yukari) pula karena telah menyuruhnya menemani Reimu dengan menakut-nakutinya dengan pelbagai cerita seram jikalau ia tak mau mematuhinya.

Yah, mungkin Youmu bisa mempertanyakan loyalitasnya terhadap nyonyanya itu.

“Oh ya, Sakuya, aku titip ucapan terima kasihku kepada Patchouli,” ujar Reimu yang mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok Sakuya yang berada tak jauh darinya. “Berkat dia, aku jadi tahu kado apa yang cocok untuk Ibu …” lanjutnya pelan, tatapannya kini terarah pada sebuket bunga krisan di tangannya.

“Senang bisa membantumu, Reimu-san,” balas Sakuya seraya tersenyum lalu menunduk tanda hormat.

“Jadi di sini pemakaman para manusia di Gensokyo?” tanya Sanae sembari memperhatikan kekelaman asing yang menyelubungi mereka, seakan berusaha memecahnya.

“Begitulah, beberapa ada yang justru meminta abunya disimpan. _Menghemat tempat_ katanya,” jawab Reimu yang terus berjalan menuntun teman-temannya. Langkahnya begitu pelan, pelan karena berhati-hati jikalau ada _youkai_ yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka dan pelan karena merasa berat untuk berkunjung ke makam orang yang disayanginya itu.

Jujur, Reimu sendiri masih enggan begitu Yukari memintanya untuk menulis surat untuk ibunya. Ia sudah berpikiran, mustahil menulis surat yang ditujukan untuk orang yang sudah meninggal, apalagi kalau harus dibacakan di makamnya. Bisa saja ditolaknya permintaan itu, hanya saja wanita pirang itu terus memaksanya dan gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan itu mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, menuruti permintaannya itu.

Lagipula, mengapa Yukari harus _memaksanya_ untuk mengajak keempat temannya itu?!

“Omong-omong, di mana Yukari-sama? Katanya dia menunggu kita di sini, ‘kan?” akhirnya Youmu baru membuka suaranya, matanya terus menyisir setiap petak di pemakaman tersebut.

“Jangan-jangan kita justru dikerjai olehnya!” ketus Marisa yang rupanya masih bertanya-tanya ke mana tujuannya itu.

“Kalau kita dikerjai, untuk apa aku membawa buket bunga?” tanya Reimu retoris, sukses membuat kedua _temannya_ itu bungkam. “Lagipula … sedikit lagi kita … sampai.”

Gadis berpita merah itu menghela napas begitu berat, pasalnya di depannya kini terdapat sebuah batu nisan besar berhiaskan bunga-bunga yang sudah kalah oleh waktu dan cuaca di sekitarnya. Sementara itu, Yukari sudah ada di sampingnya.

“Oh, kalian sudah tiba ternyata,” ucapnya menyambut keberadaan mereka, senyumnya menunjukkan keramahannya.

Namun, entah mengapa Reimu justru melihat ada yang lain dari tatapan mata wanita itu.

“Reimu, kau membawa suratnya, bukan?” tanya Yukari seraya menumpu kedua tangannya pada payungnya yang berdiri, spontan sang objek segera meraba pakaiannya sendiri sembari berjaga-jaga agar bunga yang ditopangnya tak jatuh. Tak lama kemudian, didapatinya sepucuk amplop dari saku pakaiannya.

“Sekarang, bacakan surat itu.”

Seraya menghela napas, Reimu berjalan mendekati makam itu. Dengan hati-hati diletakkannya buket bunga itu tepat di atas tanah itu, bersandar pada batu nisan yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dapat terlihat sang _miko_ berdiri di sisinya, berdampingan dengan sang _gap youkai_. Hatinya masih enggan untuk membuka ataupun membaca surat itu, karena _malu_ diperhatikan teman-temannya serta masih bersikukuh bahwa tak mungkin ibunya yang kini sudah di dunia baka dapat mendengar saat dirinya membaca suratnya itu.

“Hai, Ibu …” Reimu akhirnya mulai membaca suratnya itu. “Apa kabar Ibu, apa baik-baik di sana? Aku di sini baik-baik saja, jadi Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku,” terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis pada wajahnya.

“Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Ibu. Sekarang aku sudah besar. Sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang kuat, sudah menjadi _miko_ yang kuat seperti Ibu dulu.”

Ah, Reimu bahkan terlalu fokus membaca surat itu sampai tak menyadari bahwa teman-temannya sempat melihat setetes air mata di pelupuk mata merah gelapnya.

“Ibu, aku sering menghadapi banyak konflik besar yang mengancam Gensokyo sejauh ini. Ibu tahu, aku bahkan pernah melawan vampir, hantu, bahkan seorang dewi. Tapi aku tahu Gensokyo yang dulu lebih menyeramkan, jadi kupikir Ibu pasti menghadapi lawan yang lebih berbahaya dari yang pernah kulawan.”

Seulas senyuman tampak di wajah sang _Shrine Maiden of Paradise_ , seakan menutupi keadaan hatinya yang bisa saja goyah.

“Ibu, saat menyelesaikan konflik di Gensokyo, aku selalu berpikir kalau aku berhasil menyelesaikannya pasti Ibu akan senang. Aku juga berpikir kalau Yukari yang selalu melatihku dengan keras pasti akan bangga padaku kalau berhasil menyelesaikan semua itu. Dan Ibu tahu? Aku menyelesaikannya tidak sendirian, aku juga dibantu oleh teman-temanku. Bahkan beberapa dari teman-temanku adalah musuh yang dulu kulawan,” gadis berbusana serba merah-putih itu sesempatnya melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang menyiratkan semangat melalui wajah mereka.

“Sejak Ibu pergi, aku selalu berpikir kalau Ibu pasti akan kembali lagi. Pasti aku bisa bersama dengan Ibu lagi, bisa bercanda dengan Ibu, seperti gadis-gadis biasa lainnya.”

Oh tidak, air mata di pelupuknya kini bertambah banyak.

“Tapi setiap aku pulang setelah menyelesaikan masalah, Ibu selalu tidak ada di rumah. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan Ibu akan pulang,” Reimu mengambil napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan bacaannya. “Aku juga tidak tahu ke mana Ibu pergi selama ini …”

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan pecah tangisannya. Membuat Yukari berinisiatif merangkul gadis berhelaian hitam kecokelatan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangannya mengusap lembut lengan atas gadis itu, secara implisit meminta Reimu agar tak perlu memaksa.

Ah, apa daya Reimu justru terus memaksakan diri, meski tahu baris-baris selanjutnya akan berhasil menggoyahkan hatinya dan membuatnya seakan-akan menjadi gadis yang lemah, yang seharusnya tak ingin ditunjukkan pada mereka—

Tapi Marisa sudah menghampirinya. Mengikuti Yukari pula.

Setetes air mata kini mengalir menghiasi wajah gadis berpita merah itu, “padahal … aku ingin terus bersama Ibu. Aku ingin kita berjalan-jalan bersama, aku juga ingin Ibu memelukku ataupun menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur ataupun bergandengan tangan …”

Kini, giliran Sanae yang mendekati Reimu, memeluknya dari belakang.

Kini pundak wanita beriris ungu itu sudah menjadi sandaran gadis beriris merah gelap itu.

“… Aku iri dengan gadis-gadis lain yang selalu bersama ibunya …”

Youmu dan Sakuya sudah berada di dekat Reimu, bahkan Sakuya sendiri sedang mengusapi helaian rambutnya.

“… Aku …”

Tinggal beberapa kalimat lagi, gadis berpita merah itu akan goyah oleh perasaannya sendiri.

“… Ingin Ibu ada di sini …”

Pecahlah tangisnya.

Dan tangisannya berhasil membuat Yukari ikut menangis sambil memeluknya; Marisa, Youmu, dan Sanae kini terisak kencang; serta Sakuya yang hanya bisa berkaca-kaca.

Sekarang Reimu tahu, mengapa Yukari memaksanya untuk mengajak teman-temannya ke mari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Jadi Yukari-sama yang merawat Reimu-san selama ini?”

Wanita berambut pirang panjang (serta berhiaskan beberapa pita ungu) itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Youmu, “begitulah. Ibunya memintaku untuk merawatnya, seperti anak sendiri,” ujarnya seraya mengelus kepala Reimu yang kini terlelap di pangkuannya, senyumannya terlihat amatlah jelas.

Sadar sang _miko_ bernuansa merah-putih itu sudah terlalu lelah melampiaskan segala perasaannya tadi, mereka segera berpindah tempat ke Kuil Hakurei berhiaskan air mata yang tersisa di pelupuk matanya serta wajah sembab mereka. Untung saja mereka berpindah tempat melalui portal ciptaan sang _Youkai Sage_ , sehingga tak tampaklah wajah sembab mereka oleh banyak orang (terutama oleh si reporter _tengu_ yang terkenal itu).

“Pantas saja waktu itu kau mengaku kalau kau kenal Reimu,” celetuk Marisa yang duduk di samping Yukari, membuat yang bersangkutan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

“Aku mengerti perasaan Reimu-san saat ini …” komentar Sanae sembari mengusap kepala Reimu yang masih tertidur. “Aku juga sama seperti Reimu-san, tidak tahu ke mana Ibuku, lalu Kanako-sama dan Suwako-sama menjadi pengganti Ibuku,” lanjutnya seraya tersenyum tipis serta mengusap air matanya, mungkin mengenang masa-masa dirinya saat berada di dunia luar.

“Mendengar Reimu-san membacakan suratnya tadi, tanpa sadar jadi teringat ibu kita,” aku Sakuya sembari menerawang langit biru, sedikit kontras dengan suasana hati mereka saat ini.

Sang _penyihir_ bernuansa hitam-putih itu ikut melihat kanvas biru muda yang berpadu dengan gumpalan putih lembut di sana, membuatnya membuka suara, “… Benar juga.”

“Aku jadi ingin bertanya sesuatu.”

Hampir seluruh pasang mata terarah ke sosok gadis _blonde_ beriris kuning itu.

“Apa kau bahagia, menjadi pengganti ibu untuk Reimu?”

Kini tatapan keempat pasang mata itu berpindah tujuan ke arah sang _gap youkai_.

“… Tentu saja.”

Suasana pun menjadi hening, menunggu jawaban lain dari yang bersangkutan.

“Meskipun Reimu bukan anak kandungku, tetap saja aku bahagia. Kau tahu, melihat Reimu bahagia pun aku juga merasa bahagia. Melihat Reimu sedih, aku juga merasa sedih meski tidak menunjukkannya. Dan yang harus kalian tahu …” Yukari sempat mendeham untuk memutuskan ucapannya.

“Karena Reimu, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu.”

Senyuman tulus khas seorang ibu menjadi pendukung jawaban wanita beriris ungu itu.

“… Meskipun Reimu sering bersikap seperti itu padamu?”

Yukari justru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Marisa, “tentu saja, dia bersikap begitu karena dia belum tahu alasanku sering datang tiba-tiba ke kuilnya.”

“Hooo, jadi alasanmu sering berkunjung tiba-tiba itu … karena insting keibuanmu?” tanya _miko_ bernuansa hijau-biru itu, sebelum kemudian disambut dengan anggukan mantap dari _youkai_ beriris ungu itu.

“Karena seorang ibu ingin melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk anaknya,” ucap Yukari tenang. “Meskipun cara yang digunakannya seringkali membuat anaknya kesal.”

Kedua bulatan ungu itu kini tertuju ke sosok gadis berpita merah besar itu, tangannya lagi-lagi mengelus helaian hitam kecokelatan milik Reimu. Melanglanglah pikirannya ke masa lalu, tepatnya di saat Reimu kecil beristirahat dengan tenang di pangkuannya setelah lelah berlatih. Kini, Reimu kecil yang dulunya sering menangis di pelukannya jikalau teringat akan ibunya itu adalah Reimu yang sekarang dipangkunya. Seorang gadis yang begitu kuat, seorang gadis penjaga kuil yang _disegani_ di Gensokyo.

Dan juga sang penjaga Penghalang Besar Hakurei.

“Oh ya, tadi Remilia mengajak kita untuk ikut pesta minum tehnya sehabis ini, ‘kan?”

Marisa sekali lagi menjadi sasaran tatapan mereka.

“Ah ya, aku ingat. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?” timpal Sakuya seraya menengok ke belakangnya.

“Ide bagus,” komentar Yukari. “Berangkatlah sekarang, Remilia bisa marah kalau kalian terlambat.”

Sanae sesempatnya menengok ke arah Yukari yang justru memberikan isyarat agar mereka pergi, “Reimu-san bagaimana?”

“Reimu datang juga ‘kan?” tanya Marisa yang sudah siap dengan sapu terbang andalannya.

“Tenang saja, dia pasti akan menyusul~” jawab wanita _blonde_ itu sambil terus menggerakkan tangannya. “Jangan takut, aku pastikan dia datang, kok~” lanjutnya kepada sang gadis penjaga Kuil Moriya yang hanya menggumam _Baiklah_ sebelum akhirnya menyusul ketiga temannya. Begitu keempat gadis itu terbang menjauhi Kuil Hakurei, tersungginglah senyuman tipis pada wajah Yukari.

“Haaaah~ Hari yang mengagumkan …” ujar wanita itu, tangan lentiknya memegangi dagunya sementara kedua bulatan ungunya terus memandangi empat sosok yang terlihat amat kecil di atas sana.

“… Mereka sudah pergi, ya?”

Kali ini, sepasang mata Yukari terarah pada pangkuannya, tepatnya pada sosok Reimu yang kini mengucek matanya.

“Bagaimana, merasa lebih baik?” tanya sang _youkai_ kepada gadis bernuansa merah-putih yang beranjak bangun dari pangkuannya.

Reimu menapakkan kedua kakinya pada tanah sembari menguap, “begitulah.”

“Sebaiknya kau menyusul, Reimu,” ujar Yukari sambil beranjak bangun dari tempatnya duduk tadi, membuat gadis berpita merah besar itu mengangguk tanda mengiyakan ucapan wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya sepeninggal ibunya.

“Oh ya, Yukari, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.”

Dan tahu-tahu gadis penjaga kuil itu memeluknya, erat sekali.

“Terima kasih banyak,” ucapnya pelan di sela-sela pelukannya. Yang dipeluknya mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum membalas pelukannya.

“Sama-sama, anakku.”

Mendengar ucapan Yukari tadi, Reimu justru mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tak ingin dipisahkan dari wanita _gap youkai_ itu.

“Cepatlah berangkat,” kata Yukari seraya mengusap helaian hitam kecokelatan itu. “Bisa-bisa Remilia marah padamu atau kau tidak kebagian kue atau teh.”

“Baiklah,” Reimu segera melepaskan pelukannya sebelum berjalan—tidak, melayang sedikit menjauhi wanita bergaun putih itu.

_Miko_ dari Kuil Hakurei itu sempat izin untuk pergi sebelum terbang menyusul ke Puri Iblis Merah. Saat Reimu semakin menjauh, portal di samping Yukari telah terbuka sehingga ia segera memasuki portal itu. Akan tetapi, ditengoknya ke arah belakang sebelum memasuki portal tersebut.

“Kau lihat sendiri ‘kan, Sendai?”

Di belakangnya, terlihatlah sosok transparan berwujud perempuan berpakaian _hakama_ putih-merah. Sosok transparan itu perlahan memudar dari kakinya dan wanita itu sempat mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum benar-benar memudar.

“Terima kasih banyak, Yukari …”


End file.
